My Inner Hell
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: [Fuuin] Nestéa is used to getting what she wants when she wants it. Roy hears of Bern's armies coming to Lycia in a letter from his father. Nestéa she just wants to make everything done her way, even if it distorts Canon. Mary Sue parody. RoyxLilina.


**My Inner Hell**

**A Parody of Epic Proportions**

**Author's Notes:** Hello there readers! This has been a story long in progress due to me trying to figure out how the hell I was going to write it, and after many visits to the writing board, I have it all figured out now. As a result, I present to you this story. I was inspired by "My Inner Life" by Links Queen to write a parody of Mary Sues, so here it is! Some parts come from MIL, some come from other well known Mary Sue fanfictions, and others are from my own Mary Sue fanfics from Back In The Day.

But do not fear! This fic is RoyxLilina, so there's no Mary SuexRoy business going on here. Okay, there's some slight stuff, but you know what? Mary Sues screw Canon up. It's only to be expected.

Enjoy!

**- One -**

**I**t was late outside; the stars were out and many were looking out from their windows and wishing upon them, or just enjoying the nice autumn breeze. A girl on a rickety old carriage that looked as if it would fall apart any second stopped in front of Castle Ostia. She sighed and looked up at the light coming from a window high up, putting her hand over her eyes to shield them from the intense moonlight. Her stomach growled and she sat back, the wooden carriage seat squeaking as she did so, her hands gripping the reins. Her horses whinnied and one stomped their hoof on the ground--they were just as hungry as she was, having not been fed since well before sunrise. She spotted a stable hand tending to the horses in the nearby stable; another one baled out hay, and the girl's horses looked at them with envy--they were getting food.

The girl jumped down from her seat, her cloak billowing out around her as she landed. She walked over to the half-opened door and knocked on the splintering wood, trying to get someone's attention. One of the stable hands, a young man who looked like he was in his late teens, looked up and spotted her. Placing the pitchfork into the large stack of hay, he cleaned his hands off with a rag and walked over to her.

**"C**an I help you?" the young man asked as he squinted in the dim lighting. The girl nodded.

"Well of _course_ you can help me," she said, and the teen's impression of her was that she was a spoiled brat used to getting everything and anything. He inwardly grimaced at her rudeness, but ignored it.

"What can I help you with?"

The girl crossed her arms and made a gesture behind her with her head. The man caught a glimpse of blonde hair, and thought her to be Etrurian.

"You can board Star and Sunshine for me," she responded as if she owned the place.

"E-Excuse me?" the dark haired man stuttered, his hand still gripping the rag he cleaned his hands with. "In case you haven't noticed, this is the board for the marquess's horses. You can't...we can't just board some stranger's horses here!"

She turned up her nose and stomped her foot; the man thought her arrogant now, and he was perturbed by her entitlement complex-like attitude.

**"I**ncase you didn't know," she said after a slight pause, "I _am_ the marquess's daughter. Who are _you_ to tell me I can't board Sunshine and Star here?! You're nothing but filth, anyway. What is your name? I should have you reported..." The man turned away at that point as she rambled on and on, and the boy who worked with him lifted an eyebrow.

"Some nutjob claiming to be Lord Hector's daughter," he muttered, picking up his pitchfork.

"Think we should get Sir Oswin?" the boy asked as he carried a saddle to the rack. "I mean, who knows what she could do? She could be from _Bern_. Austin..."

The man, Austin, looked back at the blonde haired girl and nearly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? Why aren't you listening to me?! I demand you let me board here! I'll have my father lock you up and torture you and--"

Austin couldn't contain himself and started laughing so hard he needed to lean against the wall.

"Y-You," he said as he gasped for air, "you're...you're _hilarious_. I don't believe I've caught your name, my lady."

The girl glared at him before closing her eyes and acting as angry as she could without getting her brow wrinkled.

"My name is Nestéa," she replied at last. Austin fell over and laughed so loud that one of Marquess Ostia's guards came over and wanted to know what was going on.

- - -

**"M**y apologies for disturbing you so late, my lord," Oswin said, dragging Nestéa with him. The blue headed marquess yawned loudly (and received a glare from Oswin in the process) and cleared his throat.

"...You woke me up for some _girl_?" Hector asked and crossed his arms.

"Not just any girl," Oswin went on, "but she's claiming to be your _daughter_." Nestéa looked from Oswin to Hector and then back to Oswin.

Hector stared at Oswin like he had six heads.

"Good night, Oswin," Hector said as he turned to go back upstairs.

"Lord Hector, I am not joking," Oswin said, trying to convince Hector otherwise. "She's claiming that you dumped her off in some orphanage near Etruria because she was just too talented or...something." Hector turned around and looked at the girl again.

"Oswin, you _do_ realise that she can't be my daughter, right? Take a nice, long look at her." Hector walked behind the blonde and pointed to her long hair.

"I have _blue_ hair, and my wife had _lavender_ hair," Hector explained in his best imitation of a parent trying to explain the facts of life to a three year old. "She, quite obviously, has _blonde_ hair. Two blue headed people do not produce a child with blonde. No one in my family nor my wife's family had blonde hair genes, either." He walked in front of her, and Nestéa inwardly winced at the dramatic height difference.

**O**swin nodded in understanding.

"Yes, my lord, I know that. And I also know that she's not your daughter because you only had--"

"One," Hector finished. He pointed at Nestéa with his thumb. "And that thing isn't Lilina."

Nestéa pouted and crossed her arms. She was tempted to stomp her foot, but she decided it wouldn't make too good of an impression and decided against it.

"He's got it all wrong!" she shouted and pointed accusingly at Oswin. Hector looked from her to Oswin and quirked an eyebrow. "I didn't say I was your _daughter_. I said I was _like_ a daughter to you." She harumphed and looked away; Hector had no idea what she was talking about.

"You know...I would come here every year! Ever since I was three, my mother and father used to come by here and visit and they'd bring me...and then they died in a tragic bandit attack involving a carriage wheel, a Hand Axe, and a piece of string and you took me in a raised me as if I were your own! And now you're telling me you don't remember me?"

**H**ector stroked his beard thoughtfully while Nestéa calmed down.

"I remember a bratty little girl who thought she was entitled to everything, if that's what you're talking about." Nestéa gasped and acted as if Hector said a dirty word in front of her.

"Lilina didn't like you very much, I remember. And Flori couldn't believe your parents named you after a type of frozen tea." Oswin covered his mouth as if to cover a snicker; Nestéa wasn't happy at all with how Hector was describing the events, even though it was all true. It was time to alter his memory...

She had waited a long time for this.

- - -

**L**ilina awoke to someone giggling loudly and obnoxiously in her ear--it reminded her of Auntie Serra when she would tease Uncle Erk about his bookworm-ish tendencies. She turned over and pulled the sheets over her head in a futile attempt to block the noise out.

"C'mon sis," a voice said, "wake up!"

Lilina sat up so quickly the figure nearly jumped three feet in the air. The bluenette stifled a yawn and scratched her back.

"Who're you?" she asked, leaning over the bed. The blonde girl was sprawled on the floor, looking at pieces of parchment that were supposed to be under Lilina's bed in a locked container. Lilina blushed and snatched them away from the girl quickly, stuffed them in the container, and locked it. She was tempted to swallow the key out of spite.

"Aww," the girl said, "you're no fun!" She smiled and giggled annoyingly.

"Who _are_ you?" Lilina asked again, covering herself with her bed sheets, "And more importantly, what are you doing in my bedroom?"

**T**he blonde stood up and placed her arms behind her head. Lilina noticed she was wearing a red, low cut v-necked dress that screamed "Lycian whore" and resisted the urge to call her one. She even wore bright red lipstick to complete the "whore" image.

"My name is Nestéa," the girl replied, letting her arms drop to her sides.

"Ness tee?" Lilina asked, purposely butchering the girl's name. Oh, the bad habits she picked up from her father...

"No!" Nestéa shouted, ready to slap a bitch, "It's Ness tay a!"

Lilina put her hands in front of her to brace herself for the girl's flailing limbs.

"I was kidding! Sheesh, can't people take a good job anymore?"

Nestéa, afraid of offending the bluenette, immediately acted as if nothing happened.

"Oh I know you were kidding!" she said as she laughed nervously. "I was just...testing you! Yeah, it was a test!" That was the most unconvincing lie Lilina had ever heard, and Lilina had heard a lot of unconvincing lies in her fifteen years of life.

- - -

**L**ilina was stuck dragging Nestéa around with her everywhere on her father's orders. Nestéa, of course, clung to her arm like a drowning man to a rock. She was "afraid of getting lost" and she wanted to "spend time with her wonderful and awesome sister". Lilina decided to just grin and bear with it; she _was_, after all, Lord Hector of Ostia's daughter.

Lilina decided to give her a tour of Castle Ostia and stopped in front of two mahogony doors. Nestéa was looking at the shiny gold handles and fingered them as if she were touching glass. With a sigh, Lilina turned the handle to the left and pushed the doors open as she said, "This is the library."

Nestéa, whose blondeness was quite obvious, became even more so when she asked the question, "That's the place where there's a lot of books, right?"

Lilina wanted to smack her with one, but refrained and smiled.

"Yup."

Nestéa walked into the new territory, looking all around as she did so. She saw shelves lined with tomes on magic, tomes on various sword arts, fiction novels, romances... Nestéa was somewhat overwhelmed at the sheer amount of books and wasn't paying attention to where she was walking.

"Oh my God, I think I broke a nail!"

"Ow!"

Lilina rushed over to see Nestéa on top of a boy her age in a rather compromising position. Nestéa purposely rubbed herself against the boy's groin, and he blushed and immediately sat up, causing the blonde to topple onto her back at Lilina's feet. Lilina saw the lewd display and looked shocked that a woman would do that to someone they had never even met--Lilina was convinced that Nestéa really _was_ a Lycian whore.

"Are you all right?" Lilina asked as she moved closer to the boy Nestéa unceremoniously knocked over. Nestéa burned with anger at Lilina ignoring her and her needs in favour of some clutzy boy who should have watched where he was going.

"I'm fine," the boy said as Lilina checked him over. "Really, Lili, I'm okay. I'm not going to die from being bumped into or anything." Nestéa noted that the boy's voice was deepened slightly--he sounded about fifteen or sixteen--and that turned Nestéa on. Well, that and she had a fetish for guys with red hair--they were relatively rare from where she grew up. Lilina had, by this time, helped the boy up, and noticed that Nestéa was paying a little too much attention to the red head's backside.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lilina asked again, poking his arm, his shoulder, and his side.

"_Lilina_, I'm going to be fine." He smiled, which made both Lilina's and Nestéa's hearts skip a beat.

"If you say so," Lilina replied. She then remembered that Nestéa was still on the floor. "You, uh, need some help getting up?"

**N**estéa waved her hand to dismiss the thought.

"Well, of _course_ I need help getting up! Women are delicate flowers that need a nice, strong man to help them, you know." The boy said nothing, but inside he thought she was on the nutty side; Lilina crossed her arms and "hmphed".

"...Not _all_ girls need a boy to help them, you know," the boy said at last in an attempt to get the two girls to stop glaring at each other. "Lilina can take care of herself, though I wish she would let me help her every once in a while..."

Lilina stuck her tongue out at him and Nestéa felt such a weird feeling... It was a feeling she was used to feeling, of course. The feeling of lonliness, of being abandoned, of being left out.

**"W**ell, I have some studying to do," the boy said. Lilina nodded and blushed slightly when he took her hand.

"Meet me in the courtyard after dinner tonight," he whispered in her ear. She blushed more and nodded before he kissed her on the cheek.

"See you then!"

Lilina damned him for making her feel the way she did and Nestéa damned her for being in the way.

- - -

**"S**o," Nestéa said and she and Lilina went strolling through the courtyard. The sun was still out, though clouds were blocking it from view, and the wind had picked up a little bit.

"Who was that?"

"Who was what?" Lilina replied, hands clasped in front of her.

"The boy in the library," Nestéa recalled, nudging Lilina in the side. "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Lilina became flustered and she focused on something else.

"He's just a friend. We grew up together."

Nestéa "oh"ed and looked at the grass.

"So what's his name?"

Lilina looked up at the sky and followed a bird flying overhead.

"Roy. His name is Roy."

**N**estéa stopped walking and gasped.

"What's wrong?"

Nestéa gaped at her.

"Roy as in Marquess Pherae's _son_?" Lilina placed her hands on her stomach.

"Well yeah. Roy is a rather uncommon name," Lilina remarked.

_Score_, Nestéa thought. _I caught the big one_.

**"W**hy are you wondering?" Lilina asked as they continued walking.

"Because...because he's my..." Nestéa was searching her mind for something, anything, to describe her relationship to Roy and why Lilina couldn't have him.

"Because he's my brother!" she blurted out, and that caused Lilina to stumble.

- - -

**"S**o Lilina," Roy said as they admired the moon from the stone bench they were sitting on. Lilina leaned her head on his shoulder, her hand in his. It was just the two of them, it was all nice and quiet, and it was the perfect atmosphere to ask Lilina the question he wanted to ask her for a long time...

"The Harvest Festival is coming up," Roy continued, "and I was wondering if..." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him; she blushed and giggled--Roy was only like this when they were alone and there was no chance of being seen.

"If what?" Lilina asked, even though she knew well what the answer was. He placed his hand on her chin and had her look at him.

"If you'd like to go with me," he answered as their faces moved closer.

"I'd be glad to," Lilina replied, their faces inches apart.

**"T**here you are!"

Lilina moved her head so that it looked like she was going to rest her head on his shoulder with her arms around his neck; Roy made it look like he was pulling her into a hug. Nestéa reveled in the fact that she completely ruined the moment, after all, Lilina didn't deserve to have Roy.

"D-Did I interrupt something?" she asked in as innocent a voice as possible.

"N-No," Lilina answered, her voice muffled by Roy's shoulder. Roy didn't say anything out of embarrassment of being caught.

"All right then. Say, I hear from the locals--" By "locals", Nestéa meant Oswin and Hector, Lilina had to explain, "--that there's some sort of festival thing in Pherae this week."

Lilina reluctantly disentangled herself from Roy and glared at her. Nestéa stuck her tongue out and Lilina made a gesture that was quite rude in Ostia, something she picked up from her father. Nestéa ignored it due to her not understanding it and sat down next to Roy on the bench.

"I have no one to go with," Nestéa said as she pouted. Roy shifted so his back wasn't to the blonde, and she nearly passed out from the hotness. "And I really want to go."

**L**ilina stood up and pulled Roy off of the bench. He yelped in surprise, nearly toppling over from Lilina's sudden actions.

"Lili, where are we--"

"Well I guess we should go inside. I have some things I want to talk to Roy about."

Nestéa crossed her arms and positioned herself so her breasts popped out more.

"You can talk about them in front of me," the blonde said as she smirked. Roy's eyes, she saw, went from her face to her chest and he blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"Oh, believe me, we'd_love_ to stay," Lilina said in a slightly overdramatic way, "but this is important, urgent, and quite confidential, so we can't do it in front of you. Come on, Roy. We're going to your room."

**R**oy blushed at the implications of Lilina's statement and Nestéa huffed. The blonde watched as Lilina dragged Roy off and decided that Lilina needed to go.

- - -

**Author's Notes: **Nestéa was named after the iced tea brand, yes. Stupid? You bet, but then again, most Mary Sue names are "unique" and stupid so I guess it fits. Feedback is welcomed but not necessary. Chapter two is coming soon!


End file.
